Mi Deseo
by Tabe-chan
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu y otras] Mi deseo más profundo es poder verte... no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ahora, Itachi es otro tema. La canción "Si nos quedara poco tiempo" pertenece a Chayanne. Si pueden escucharlo mientras leen, mejor aún._

_WARNINGS: Este fic contiene YAOI, y también LEMON. Si no te gusta los hombres se toquen, entonces este no es tu lugar. También habrá drama, así que preparen los pañuelos..._

_Parejas: SasuNaruSasu! Se que parece otra cosa, pero lean por favor que hay una explicación pa' todo. XP_

_Notas: Mi primer intento de fic, así que sean buenos conmigo. Espero sus reviews, igual no se asusten de decir lo que piensan, así mejoro para la próxima vez que se me ocurra intentar hacer esto. XD_

_Va dedicado a mi compinche, beta, dadora de guiones para dibus y traductora-oficial-de-doujishins, Andy. Gracias, neechan, por tomarte el trabajo de corregirlo, que sé que tomó muuuuucho tiempo... :P_

* * *

**Mi deseo**

_Por Tabe-Chan_

El tenue brillo de la luna entraba desvergonzadamente, iluminando dos figuras para nada tímidas que se debatían en una fiera pelea de caderas. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, pero ligeramente acompasados.

-¡Sa...Sasuke!- gemía su nombre debajo de aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. Sus ojos eran velados por el par negro noche, que solo demandaban una advertencia: "eres mío". Su cuerpo blanco estaba hermosamente decorado por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estas formaban largos surcos recorriendo su ancha espalda en un baile atrevido, debido a los constantes movimientos de caderas.

-Aaah...- Se mordía el labio inferior al sentir tal estrechez. Definitivamente ese moreno cuerpo era su única perdición. El final estaba próximo y advirtiendo esto, el rubio atrapó su boca en un beso desesperado y fogoso, mientras apegaba aún más su cuerpo al fuerte pecho que tenía enfrente. Entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del moreno, tirando fuertemente sus cabellos azules con lascivo descaro.

-¡AAAAAH...!- dejó escapar ruidosamente su exclamación, tirando violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mover graciosamente su cabello, empapado por aquellas gotas, que hasta hace poco mancillaban todo su moreno cuerpo.

-¡ARG...!– fue lo único que dejaba escapar el Uchiha. Con sus fuertes brazos sostenía a su Kage, que curvó violentamente la espalda casi perdiendo el equilibrio hacia atrás. Las respiraciones llegaban entrecortadas. Finalmente, salió de su interior. Lo estiró cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas quedando por sobre encima de él, aprovechando hasta la última gota de su amor. Empezó a mover su mano frenéticamente derramando lo poco que quedaba por encima del sello del Kyuubi. Se dejó caer exhausto, envolviendo con el brazo derecho su cintura.

-Sasuke... – dijo Naruto con los ojos levemente cerrados en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-¿...nani?- le contestó este de la misma forma, agarrando la mano de su koi y entrelazando tiernamente sus dedos.

-No quiero ocultarlo más...– dijo casi quedándose dormido -... y quiero que Sakura sea la primera en saberlo.– dijo, dibujando una leve sonrisa de felicidad

-...sí, supongo.– se giró para poder observar a su kitsune –No tienes remedio dobe.– le susurró tiernamente, apartando un mechón rubio que caía sobre su carita. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Se inclinó un poco, y posó delicadamente sus labios en su frente. Tampoco tardaría él en quedarse dormido.

Abrió sus ojos negros, parpadeando algo cansado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza masajeándose las sienes. Apartó lentamente el brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura, y se incorporó en la cama, poniéndose lentamente de pie y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el lavado, para refrescarse los ojos cansados.

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto a sus espaldas, y allí, en la completa oscuridad, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar débilmente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la puerta. Se dejó caer deslizando, hasta terminar en el frío suelo.

Ahí, en la penumbra, lloraría sin parar como hacía todas las noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol aparecía tímidamente por la ventana, asomando su claridad por entre las cortinas que levemente se mecían con la fresca brisa de la mañana. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, se removía perezosamente tratando de buscar una buena posición, para así volver a conciliar el sueño.

Desde la cocina se podía oler el desayuno, aunque no quería, tenía que trabajar hoy. Si llegaba tarde nuevamente, el flamante Hokage le echaría un sermón de los suyos, y extendería su turno varias horas más… y él no quería terminar haciendo de niñero por el resto del día.

Pequeños pasitos corrían por los pasillos retumbando por toda la fina madera. -¡¡POM!!- un fuerte portazo hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara entre el enredo de mantas en el que estaba.

-¡¡¡¡TO-CHAN!!!!!- Le exclamó, a grito pelado, una niña que no tardó mucho en tirársele encima, y darle tiernos besos por toda su cara.

-Ka-Kasumi... deja a papá respirar.

La subió a sus rodillas, apartándole un lindo mechón negro, para poder darle un beso.

Kasumi era una niña de apenas cuatro años de edad, tenía un hermoso cabello negro como su padre, y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, esta vez, heredados de su madre.

-¡Kaa-chan diche que no cheas perechocho, y que bajes a desachunar!- le recriminó la pequeña niña, colocando sus dos manitas en la cintura e inflando los mofletes en un tierno gesto que quería aparentar enfado.

-Bueno, bueno...– la apartó de él, levantándose perezosamente de la cama –Dile a mamá que enseguida bajo.– le contestó removiendo sus finos cabellos oscuros en gesto cariñoso.

–¡¡¡HAI!!!!- contestó esta, con una adorable sonrisa en su carita .Y así sin más, pegó la media vuelta y echó a correr como alma que la lleva el diablo hacía la planta baja.

-¡UF...!– suspiró cansado, sacando de uno de los armarios de madera fina tallada, su uniforme de chuunin. Agarró sus pertenencias de dicho uniforme y se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha, lavarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco. Otro fatídico día.

-¡¡OHAYO!!- le saludó animadamente Sakura, acercándose a él para darle un beso de los buenos días

–Hola...– le contestó el moreno con un hilo de voz algo cansado y deteriorado. Se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse junto a la niña, que en ese momento tomaba su leche chocolatada, agarrando con ambas manitas el pequeño vaso con el dibujito de un zorrito en él.

-Ahora mismo te preparo el desayuno.– se apresuró a decir sonriente la Haruno, mientras se disponía a encender el fuego y poner el agua a hervir para prepararle un café.

-No, gracias Sakura.

-¿Otra vez desayunarás fuera?- se giró la pelirosa para mirarlo algo extrañada.

-Puede ser... si me quedo más tiempo llegaré tarde otra vez.

Sakura lo miraba como ida, hacia ya varios días que Sasuke se comportaba raro (mucho más que de costumbre). Era verdad que siempre había sido frío, orgulloso y algo prepotente, pero muy rara vez, aunque parezca insólito, dejaba traspasar ese grueso muro llamado "orgullo", y mostraba a ese dulce y sensible hombre que luchaba por parecer fuerte. Ella sabía que él la quería, a su modo, eso sí, pero la quería, a veces hasta le dedicaba una calida sonrisa que denotaba una sola palabra: "gracias". Eso era suficiente para ella.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Sasuke?

-No¿por qué?

-Es que últimamente te has estado comportando... como decirlo¿raro?– se acercó para sentarse a su lado y tomarlo de la mano –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que se... – no había terminado de articular palabra, cuando Sasuke se deshizo de su agarre y se dispuso a marcharse.

Antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta, Sakura pudo escuchar un leve –Estoy bien... solo necesito descansar.–pegó la media vuelta y le dedico una calida sonrisa, que en pocas palabras significaba un "gracias por preocuparte".

En el fondo, ella temía que _aquello_ volviera a pasar. No sabía por qué, pero no era la primera vez que dudaba de sus palabras. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía frustrada, esta vez no podía ayudarlo. Algo malo ocurriría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía calor, no era un día caluroso dentro de todo, pero se podía percibir humedad en el ambiente, y eso lo hacía sumamente pesado.

-¡¡Maldito sensei!!– decía abatido uno de sus pequeños alumnos mientras se echaba en el tronco de uno de los árboles del área de entrenamiento. –¡¡Siempre nos hace lo mismo¡¡Nos deja esperando más de dos horas!!!- frustrado, comenzó a arrancar pequeños pastos de forma alarmante.

–¡Decidido!– dijo ahora la kunoichi del grupo, que se disponía a arreglar su largo cabello con exagerado esmero. –¡Para su cumple le regalaré un reloj despertador!– decía entre dientes la niña bufando molesta por el comportamiento de su sensei.

El tercer integrante estaba del lado opuesto al de sus compañeros, también apoyado en uno de los troncos, pero del lado de atrás, con los brazos ligeramente cruzados y con una expresión de nada en la cara. Solo se limitaba a oír los berrinches de sus camaradas. No le gustaba asociarse mucho con las personas, y prefería quedarse al margen de todo.

-¡Bueno! Ya fue suficiente espera.– la kunoichi se puso de pie visiblemente histérica, agarró sus cosas y se sacudió un poco la ropa dispuesta a irse.

-¡De eso nada!– aclaró el más pequeño, dejando de arrancar a los pobres pastos, que por cierto no tenían culpa alguna. –Si se entera que te fuiste se nos arma¡y no tengo ganas de aguantar su carácter de mierda!– le recriminó poniéndose de pie mientras le agarraba la muñeca para retenerla.

–¡¡Pero es su culpa¿Por qué llega tarde¡Si se preocupara de sus obligaciones no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto!– molesta, se soltó del agarre de su compañero, pegando la media vuelta para retomar su camino. –Además... ¡mi pelo esta hecho un asco¡La humedad me lo arrui-!

-Ya esta acá... –abrió los ojos el tercero, poniéndose de pie.

La chica había quedado estática, ahora se acordó¡oh casualidad!, el significado de la palabra "terror".

-¿A dónde crees que vas?– una figura esbelta apareció ante ellos, su sharingan girando a gran velocidad y su ya conocida cara de "morirás chamuscado/a", aparecía entre los restos de humo. Definitivamente no era un buen día para los chicos, y al parecer, tampoco para Sasuke.

-GLUP- los chicos se habían quedado de piedra, cuando a Sasuke se le daba por caerse del lado izquierdo de la cama, no había quien se salve, pero ellos, eso ya lo presentían.

-Voy a ser claro...– su voz denotaba irritación, haciendo que estos temblaran de miedo. Sasuke era un profesor sumamente estricto, no le gustaba la incompetencia y muchísimo menos en su equipo, es más, los que habían estado en su equipo, alegaban aterrados que era prácticamente imposible aprobar con él.

-Mi concepto de ninja es aquel que no se queda solamente con las normas y convenciones de estas, aquel que supera cualquier obstáculo, por más difícil y doloroso que sea... aquel que lucha por sus amigos... por sus seres queridos, su aldea, la que lo vió nacer... por sus sueños, objetivos, metas... aunque así sea dar su vida por ello.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y habló ahora un poco más calmado. –Si están acá, es por que eso es lo que han decidido en su camino ninja, tendrán que soportar muchísimo más que este simple calor, y menos tendrán tiempo de dedicarle a sus cabellos.– clavó profundamente sus ojos rojizos en los de la pequeña, que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza con las verdades tiradas en su cara. –Ahora digo yo... si quieren estar en mi equipo, vayan haciéndose a la idea que odio a la gente inútil e incompetente, si fuera por mí ya los hubiera descalificado.

Llevó sus dedos a sus ojos, masajeándose estos por el cansancio –Ahora está en ustedes, si están dispuestos a correr con su destino ninja, adelante... si lo que quieren es irse, también están en su derecho... ustedes deciden.

Ya dicho todo esto, pegó la media vuelta con intenciones de dirigirse hacia un árbol lejano en el que le gustaba descansar.

-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SEGUIR, SENSEI!!!!!- exclamó animadamente el pequeño, su rostro denotaba euforia.

-¡Ja! Yo también, obviamente.– él simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras curvaba una sonrisa prepotente.

-¡Yo quiero ser la mejor nin médica de la aldea!– dijo ahora la chica, decidida y apretando los puños.

-...

Tensión en el ambiente.

Lentamente Sasuke pegó la media vuelta y les plantó cara.

-GLUP

-En ese caso...

Los chicos no aguantaban más la tensión, el momento era horrible, tan solo el hecho de esperar lo que les diría el Uchiha era una tortura. –En ese caso...– volvió a repetir, esta vez con una voz más terrorífica.

-...

-...

-...

-En ese caso, van a dar diez vueltas enteras alrededor de Konoha en menos de dos horas.

-¡¡¡Pe-pero eso es mucho!!!

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEÉ!?!?!?

-...

-¿Oí algo?– dijo Sasuke con una pequeña venita en la cabeza, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- salieron disparados a cumplir con el castigo impuesto.

-¡UFF...!- suspiró abatido, masajeándose lentamente sus sienes, realmente estaba cansado de lidiar con chicos.

Se dirigió a paso pesado hasta el árbol que estaba alejado de la zona de entrenamiento, y ahí, se recostó en la hierba para poder descansar al menos un poco. El árbol era enorme y daba una sombra hermosa, el leve viento mecía divertido los arbustos. Tranquilidad... y justo entonces...

-¿Haciendo el vago otra vez, Sasuke-baka?

-No tengo nada interesante que hacer...– dijo ahora con una media sonrisa seductora en los labios, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Excepto que... tú tengas alguna idea para entretenerme.– le dijo esta vez, clavando sus ojos negro noche en los azul cielo.

Naruto lo miraba parado desde arriba, dándole aún más sombra de la que ya el enorme árbol le estaba brindando. Vestía su flamante capa de Hokage, con el gran sombrero, el cual presumía con orgullo, en él... el kanji de Ho.

-Tú hablas de mí, pero¿qué pasa con tus obligaciones de Rokudaime?– curvó aún más su sonrisita prepotente, incitando al rubio a seguirle el jueguito. –Te recuerdo que tú también te has escapado de tu despacho.– satisfecho se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza, y se acomodo en el tronco.

Naruto alzó las cejas divertido, no pudo evitar largar una pequeña risita traviesa. –Es que si supieras, Neiji y Sai me complacen en todo, bueno... más Sai, él insiste en hacer el trabajo por mí, a cambio de que le de un "sí" para una cita.

¡¡DEMONIOS¿¡¿¡Por qué tenía que decírselo!?!? Él sabía lo mucho que le molestaba ese Anbu, definitivamente Naruto sabía como ponerlo celoso.

–Creo que me estaré replanteando muy seriamente el puesto de anbu especial de seguridad... quien sabe, por ahí un día de estos le pasa algo al bastardo introvertido y aparece a un lado del río.– rió triunfante ante la declaración.

Naruto se fue agachando lentamente, sentándose en su regazo, colocando sus propias piernas a cada lado. Con un dedo, apartaba delicadamente los mechones azules que cubrían una de sus blancas orejas, acercó su rostro y comenzó a rozar sus labios en esta. –Viéndote así me entran ganas de tomarte acá mismo.– le ronroneó con la voz ida y gruesa, comenzando a lamer con la puntita de su lengua la susodicha.

-AH...– su cuerpo se convulsionó ante la acción del kitsune. Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió sus manos por debajo de la enorme capa, tratando de palpar esa exquisita piel morena.

Siguiéndole el juego al Uchiha, llevó sus manos a sus caderas, rozándole lascivamente su ingle.

-¡¡AAH¡NA-NARUTO!– se mordía deliciosamente el labio inferior, dispuesto a seguirle el jueguito. Sabía que no terminaría como él quería, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. De repente, el rubio comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, rozando descaradamente su entrepierna.

-¡¡¡AHHH...¡P-POR KAMI, NARUTO!

-Pero si todavía no te hice nada...– le susurraba melosamente en el oído, haciendo cada vez más lento el movimiento, para desesperación de Sasuke.

No le gustaba sentirse sometido, es más, lo ODIABA, pero también tenía claro que le encantaba ver a su zorrito dominándolo. Después de todo, habían llegado a un acuerdo, que tanto él como Naruto estarían en igualdad de condiciones. Al final, aunque el Uchiha no lo aceptara, le había agarrado el gusto después de todo... y es que el rubio sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas.

-Bueno¡¡uff...!!, eso es todo por ahora.– dijo más que satisfecho el kitsune, poniéndose de pie y dejando a un Sasuke con un _gran_ problema entre las piernas.

-¡O-oe¿Piensas dejarme así?- se incorporó rápidamente, aún respirando agitadamente y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de disimular la enorme carpa que le había dejado el desgraciado.

-¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!!– comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Naruto, acomodándose las ropas y el gorro para volver a recuperar la compostura. –¡Eso tienes por pervertido¡Sasuke-baka!

-Mira quién habla…

Agarró a Naruto de las muñecas y lo estampó contra el árbol que tenían detrás. –Además... tú estás en las mismas condiciones.– curvó seductoramente su sonrisa, intentando provocarlo. En el fondo le pedía a gritos "no te vayas".

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, degustando lentamente aquella boca que tanto conocía, sus movimientos eran lentos, pero con seguridad iban cargados de pasión. Se separaron.

-JIJIJIJI. ¡Al menos yo tengo la capa para pasar desapercibido!– le comentó con una sonrisita picarona en sus labios, señalando la susodicha.

-¡USURATONKACHI!– soltó el moreno a grito encarnizado. –¡¡No es gracioso, DOBE!!

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!– se echó a correr mientras reía a carcajadas. Al cabo de unos segundos ya se había perdido a lo lejos.

Siempre le hacía lo mismo. No se arriesgaría a ir corriendo atrás de el, definitivamente NO, no con esas miradas escrutadoras posándose en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. De tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Pero ese dobe se las iba a pagar, eso sí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba preocupada, necesitaba ayuda y asesoramiento urgente, no quería que esta vez la situación se le fuera de las manos y muchísimo menos que pasara a mayores. En el fondo era lo que ella tanto temía, otra vez no... En su mundo, ida y pensando en mil y una cosas, caminaba por las bastas calles de Konoha. La pequeña Kasumi iba tomada de su mano, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojitos observaba maravillada la cantidad de juguetes y muñecos que ofrecían los escaparates de las tiendas.

-¡Kaa-chan¡Kero una muñeca!– le hacía morritos la niña, tirando de una de las mangas de la camisa de Sakura.

-...

-¡¡¡KAACHANKAACHANKAACHANKAACHAN!!!- comenzó a saltar de un lado para el otro, queriendo llamar la atención de su madre.

A Sakura, que en ese momento llevaba en las manos unas bolsas de abastecimiento, se le cayó una botella al suelo por el ajetreo que había causado Kasumi. La había sacado de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sobresaltara al instante.

Antes de que la botella pueda tocar el suelo, alguien ya la había atrapado ágilmente, devolviéndosela al instante.

-Kasumi-chan, no deberías darle esos sustos a mami.– sonreía Lee, que rápidamente agarró las bolsas dispuesto a cargarlas.

-¡¡L-lee!! – se sorprendió la pelirosa ante la atención de su "compañero" moreno.

-¡¡¡Tío Lee¡Cómprame una muñeca!!!– le ponía ojitos de perrita apaleada, intentando dar lastima. Sabía que Lee se la compraría, no era como Sasuke, este complacía a la niña como si realmente fuera parte de él. Sasuke no le negaba nada, pero sabía como actuaba la niña para conseguir lo que quería, y por eso tenía que ser más resistente ante sus encantos. Seguramente era parte de una habilidad heredada de su madre: la manipulación.

-Está bien, está bien...– Lee se agachó aún con todas esas bolsas encima y miró hacia el escaparate. –¿Cuál de todas te gusta más? Elige la que más te guste.– esbozó su más tierna sonrisa.

-No seas tan bueno con la niña, Lee.– bufó Sakura cruzando sus brazos, más resignada que molesta. –La estás malcriando demasiado.– le dijo ahora sonriéndole tiernamente mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

-Por cierto, Lee...– su tono de voz cambió a uno algo más preocupado, llamando la atención de este.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?– se puso de pie algo extrañado.

-Verás, quería hablar de algo contigo... se trata de Sasuke.– su rostro se puso serio, dándole a entender que el asunto era algo importante.

Este asintió serio, aunque no había escuchado nada todavía, más o menos se podía imaginar lo que ocurría.

-Emmh... ¿Te parece ir a la cafetería de allí? Creo que vamos a estar más tranquilos.

Se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería. Lee había ordenado un café y también ordenó lo mismo para Sakura, sólo que ella aún no había dado sorbo alguno. Por otro lado, Kasumi tomaba una gaseosa, mientras jugaba con la muñeca que le había comprado el tío Lee, al menos eso la mantendría entretenida mientras hablaban tranquilos.

-Entonces así está la cosa...– dijo Lee, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho la Haruno, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca. –La verdad es que yo eso ya lo había notado hace más de una semana.- contestó este como si fuera algo normal, o más bien, inevitable.

-Tú también... ummh...– agachó la cabeza ocultando sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Lee la observaba triste, no sabía bien que decirle, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, él sabía que tarde o temprano todo esto terminaría mal.

-Bueno, bueno, por ahora son solo especulaciones, Sakura. En estos momentos, lo importante es ver la forma de poder ayudarlo.– le decía Lee, agarrando una de sus manos para tratar de infundirle tranquilidad. -Puedes contar conmigo, yo te ayudaré.– le mostró su más tierna sonrisa.

La Haruno le sonrío débilmente -...gracias, Lee.

-Debo de admitir que estoy algo celoso de Sasuke-kun.– soltó resignado mientras se ponía de pie -¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

-Jijiji... no más que a ti, tonto.– le sonreía risueña, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-Bueno... ¿nos vamos a casa ya?– se puso de pie a punto de agarrar las bolsas, pero Lee se le adelantó en ello. –Dije que te iba a ayudar a llevar las bolsas, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Vamos, Kasumi?- le estiró su mano libre a la niña, para poder llevar a su lado.

Sakura solo podía sonreír, Lee era realmente adorable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allí estaban ellos, tendidos sobre la cama, obviamente no era como la de Sasuke, esta era más pequeña y apenas entraban dos personas en ella. Pero aún así, había que reconocer que era demasiado cómoda para su gusto.

-¡De-deja de estar... jugando¡U-usuratonkachi!– dijo en un tono de voz excitado y algo grueso. El kitsune ni se tomó el trabajo de contestarle. Enarcó una de sus cejas y curvó su sonrisa juguetonamente, en un gesto zorruno típico de él, pero con un pequeño toque de perversión.

-No seas malo, Sasuke.– le susurró en un tono lastimero, haciendo puchero.

-Yo no pensé que el papel de Kage fuera tan aburrido.– Naruto se había dispuesto a masturbarlo muy lentamente, jugaba con su punta como si se tratase del juguete más divertido. -Después de tantos papeles aburridos que ni yo mismo entiendo, quiero divertirme con algo.– agregó ahora con un tono sensual.

-¡KUSO...!- se quejó el Uchiha, girando la cara para unos de los costados. –¡Ya, hazlo de una puta vez¡Usura...AAAAH! – no había acabado de recriminarlo, cuando Naruto se llevó su erección entera a la boca y ahora se disponía a degustar de aquel trozo de carne palpitante.

-Aaah... ya... te estabas tardan-ndo, dobe.– ahora lo miraba fijamente, no quería perderse ninguna expresión en la cara de su kitsune. Verlo llevarse su erección a la boca, y chuparla de una manera tan descarada, lo ponía loco.

Con una de sus manos jugueteaba con los cabellos dorados, mientras que con la otra sostenía por inercia la base de su pene. –Na–naruto...– su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y por consiguiente sus palabras comenzaron a sonar entrecortadas.

-¿Me llamabas, teme?– ironizó este comenzando a jugar con su nuevo blanco: los testículos.

-¡¡¡¡K-kuso!!!! – tenía que admitirlo, era verdad que sufría horrores los jueguitos de su kitsune, pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo. La idea de ser humillado una que otra vez para complacerlo, lo ponía, aunque su orgullo después quedara tocado, caliente.

-¡AAHHHHH!– dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior, arqueaba la espalda violentamente. Tirando fuertemente de los dorados cabellos, anunció su llegada.

El líquido blanquecino terminó derramándose en la boca de Naruto, que ya estaba en el proceso de lamer cada uno de los restos que se le habían escapado de la boca y habían ido a parar al pálido cuerpo del Uchiha. Este subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras observaba como Naruto limpiaba su vientre con la lengua y de vez en cuando llevaba sus dedos, aún cubiertos por esa viscosa sustancia, lujuriosamente a su boca.

-¡No me hagas esperar, Sasuke-baka!– con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojitos entrecerrados, se acomodó en cuatro, mostrándole descaradamente su entrada. El zorrito aún seguía en la tarea de limpiar cuidadosamente sus dedos, que aún tenían restos de aquella sustancia.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco para tener mejor panorama, aquello era lo más excitante que había visto jamás, y sin apartar su vista comenzó a hablar. –Te recuerdo que yo también tengo que estar cuidando de tres chicos, y no es muy divertido que digamos.– contraatacó el Uchiha, poniendo una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

El zorrito enarcó una ceja extrañado, no había entendido bien lo que le dijo el Uchiha, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta. -¿Qué demonios me estás queriendo decir?– esta vez cambió su expresión a una de disgusto.

-¿Yo...? Nada, dobe.– dejó escapar una leve risita, estirándose cómodamente en las sábanas para después llevarse las manos a la nuca. No había olvidado la que le había hecho esa mañana, y ahora, le guste o no a Naruto, pensaba cobrársela.

-Grrrr...– dejó escapar roncamente Naruto, posicionándose frente al Uchiha.

-Para que sepas, con o sin tu ayuda, no pienso estropearme la noche, que te quede claro, Uchiha bastardo.– gruñendo, le mostró los colmillos, para después llevarse dos dedos a la boca y ensalivarlos con sumo esmero.

El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho, él también sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Definitivamente se las iba a hacer pagar. Naruto sacó los dedos de su boca, y sin apartar su vista de esos oscuros ojos, los llevó a su propia entrada, introduciéndose uno de ellos.

-¡Aaahh...!- se mordió el labio, intentando ahogar el grito de dolor que todo eso le producía. Sasuke lo observaba anonadado. Ver a su zorrito dándose placer desesperadamente, lo desbocaba. Sabía que no duraría su aguante por mucho tiempo. Su mente racional le jugaba malas pasadas dejándolo en una especie de estado de _deja-vú_.

-¡¡M-me aseguraré... de bajarte... ¡AHH! yo mismo el sueldo, Sasuke teme!!– articulaba palabra dejando escapar un gemidito ya no tanto de dolor, si no más bien de placer.

-Aaah... Mmh... ¡Sasu...ke! – decía su nombre con gemidos sumamente sensuales y roncos, no dejando de mover sus dedos frenéticamente de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente ahora entendía porqué había sido mala idea. Ver a su rubio dándose placer a sí mismo delante de sus ojos, oír de su boquita su nombre una y otra vez, con esa voz terriblemente infartante... sí, muy mala idea. Su respiración agitada que luchaba por sonar tranquila, sus ojos entrecerrados y velados por la más exquisita pasión, sus mejillas encendidas por el más hermoso de los colores carmín, su bien formado cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses... definitivamente, una hermosa tortura a los ojos de cualquiera.

-Aaah... Me las... pagarás, Uchiha.– Sasuke no daba crédito aún a lo que veía, hasta se había tentado a tirarse encima, y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, pero NO, seguiría con su jueguito aunque le cueste la vida.

-Mmh... ¡¡Aaah¡TE ODIO!– exclamó poniendo un morrito, mientras se introducía el segundo dedo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Hasta hace un minuto me decías todo lo contrario.– agregó ahora con un tono burlón, mirándolo triunfante como si ya hubiera ganado la pelea.

-... ¡si serás!– sacó de su interior sus dedos, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el Uchiha, dejando que su enorme erección rozara con su ya dilatada entrada. Haciéndose a la idea de que el moreno disfrutaba de aquella situación y pasaba olímpicamente de su petición, comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos rozando su trasero con su erección, intentando provocar la compostura de Sasuke.

-Tus ingresos monetarios dependen de mi ahora.– le susurraba entrecortadamente, pero lo suficientemente claro y decidido.

-Ja... que miedo.– ironizó, clavando su mirada noche en los ojos azul cielo. Sí, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Di-dirás lo mismo, después de pasar un maldito año en el sofá?

-Eso habría que verlo.– lo miró divertido.

¡Maldición! Sasuke no era tonto, sabía como jugarle el juego, después de todo había usado esas tácticas en más de una ocasión, y el moreno ya se las conocía de memoria. Tendría que actualizar sus amenazas, ya.

-Entonces... ve hablando con tu querida... ¡Aaah! amiga "MANUELA", la del fondo a la derecha... mmh... ¡Aaah! Seguramente va a saber aguantarte un laaaargo rato de abstinencia sexual.

-JAJAJA.– largó Sasuke, seguía mofándose a gusto con él.

-¡¡Grrrr!!- con una mano agarró el miembro endurecido de Sasuke, y sutilmente se lo fue introduciendo, haciendo perder el control del moreno completamente.

-¡¡AAHHHHH¡¡POR KAMI!!– una electricidad recorrió toda su espalda, haciendo que se curvara violentamente.

¡Dios! Era tan estrecho, estrujaba de una forma tan placentera su miembro, y lo engullía golosamente haciéndole perder nuevamente el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Sin más, Naruto se dejó caer, haciendo que entrara por completo de una. –¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!- llevó sus dedos a la boca para morderlos, y así poder amortiguar un poco el dolor tan atroz que sentía.

Sasuke no pudo más que tirar su cabeza para atrás, apretando sus dientes ante tal estrechez. No faltaba mucho para que perdiera la compostura.

-Aaah… mmh... ¡Naru...to!– el Uchiha intentaba articular palabra mientras que inconscientemente iba cayendo en contra del jueguito que se había dispuesto llevar a cabo.

El Uchiha era muy bueno con sus juegos, pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, conocía los puntos débiles de su koi, y por consiguiente los puntos erógenos que más placer le proporcionaban. En pocas palabras, sabía como hacerlo sufrir.

Comenzó con un vaivén muy lento, es decir, exasperante. Subía y bajaba lentamente, jugando con la paciencia de Sasuke, mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar todo el pálido pecho que tenia debajo.

-¡Mi-mierda!– fue lo único que escapó de los labios del moreno, suspiro extasiado queriendo articular sus manos. Se reincorporó para poder quedar frente a Naruto, y tomando sus morenas y fuertes piernas, comenzó a ayudarlo en su frenético movimiento de caderas.

-¡T-TEME¿Ahora... ¡Aaah! te dispones a colaborar¡Eres un desgraciado!– le gruñó fieramente mostrándole sus peligrosos dientes.

- Digamos que... me calienta verte enojado.

Naruto no tardó en atrapar sus labios, mientras sus brazos se iban enredando en su blanco cuello. Fue un beso apasionado y fogoso. Naruto palpaba cada trozo de piel expuesta, acariciaba su enorme espalda, bajando hasta su bien formado y duro trasero, agarrándolo con suma brusquedad, soltando un leve quejidito de dolor por parte del Uchiha. Este no se quejó, es más, se dejó hacer, ya le había hecho sufrir mucho al rubio y ahora le tocaba un poco a él.

Ambos cuerpos pegados, ambas respiraciones, chocaban entre sí. Naruto cabalgaba frenéticamente. Sasuke le mordía el cuello, se disponía a dejar marcado cada centímetro de su morena piel, quería que todo el mundo supiera que el rubio ya tenia dueño, y que era solamente suyo.

-¡¡AAHHHHHHHHH!!– Naruto había llegado al límite, derramando su esencia por todo el abdomen del peliazul. Al oír el gemido final del rubio, él acabó también, terminando en su interior. Una electricidad agradable terminó recorriéndoles el cuerpo, haciendo que cayeran exhaustos a la cama.

Ambos respiraban escandalosamente agitados, Naruto encima de Sasuke. –Dobe, pesas mucho.- le dijo en el oído, al tener su cara por sobre el hombro de este.

-¡¡TEMEEE¿¿Me quieres decir que estoy pesado y gordo??– buchó enojado poniendo un morrito. Se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus brazos y girando su carita, tiernamente para un lado. Se podía apreciar un tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-No dije que estés gordo ni mucho menos, usuratonkachi.– decía este palpándose las sienes.

-Ne, Sasuke...

El aludido levanto su mirada para centrarla ahora en Naruto, que jugaba con uno de sus mechones negros -¿Nani?

-Estaba pensando¿quieres ser mi anbu personal?– lo miraba ahora con un deje de ternura. –Digo, debe de ser terrorífico estar a cargo de tres chicos todos los días, jejeje.– le esbozó su típica sonrisita zorruna –Pero es solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Sasuke miró como ido por la ventana. –Mañana será otro día, ya veremos, dobe.

De repente Naruto comenzó a toser fuertemente, y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡O-oe¿Estás bien?– Sasuke se sobresaltó. Era verdad que hacía varios días que el rubio venía tosiendo así, pero lo había dejado pasar. Pensaba que era algo sin relevancia, que pronto se le pasaría, pero por lo visto seguía teniéndolo, y con más frecuencia.

-Deberías hacerte tratar, Naruto.– le dijo, ahora un poco más preocupado.

-¡No es nada serio, baka¡Ya verás que me pongo bien, soy el Rokudaime!

Sasuke lo miraba desconfiado. _Aunque eres el Rokudaime, hasta el más fuerte se enferma, dobe,_ pensó.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, le ardían mucho. Llevó sus dedos, y comenzó a masajeárselos lentamente. Observó a su lado, aún dormía. Levantó su cuerpo por inercia, dispuesto a dirigirse al lavado. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y como siempre, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció frío, mostrando un suave rocío vespertino. El cielo estaba oscuro, amenazando en cualquier momento una tormenta. Hacía días que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar considerablemente. Estaban en primavera, pero parecía invierno.

La mañana la sorprendió revuelta entre las sábanas, la claridad del día le daba directo en la cara. Gruñó molesta, maldiciendo mientras se tapaba la cara con las mantas. Perezosamente palpó a su lado, pero no había nadie allí. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y giró su cara para ver la hora. Eran como las diez de la mañana. Se revolvió un poco más entre las sábanas, estirándose y desperezándose antes de levantarse.

Sakura era capitana del escuadrón especial de nins médicas de Konoha, por consiguiente era la mejor en su rubro, incluso superando a la mismísima Tsunade. Aunque el consejo insistía en que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería faltar, ella se merecía unas vacaciones. Ser capitana del escuadrón absorbía gran parte de su tiempo, y los pocos días libres que le brindaban tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Se levantó al fin, agarrando su bata rosa y unas pantuflas afelpadas del mismo color. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaban en épocas de altas temperaturas, pero ese día rompía todos los esquemas. Odiaba los días fríos.

Al parecer Sasuke había salido un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Era algo raro en él, excepto si tenía que hacer alguna diligencia, o quizás, entregar alguno de sus reportes del día anterior al Hokage. Aunque este siempre le informaba de lo que haría o dejaría de hacer al día siguiente.

-Seguramente se le habrá olvidado.– dijo entre risas. –Este Sasuke, es un distraído.– seguramente era algo sin relevancia y se estaba comiendo la cabeza imaginándose cosas sin sentido.

-Es más, de seguro y llegará para la hora de la cena con su típica cara de enojado, marca Uchiha.

No pudo evitar largarse a carcajadas de tan solo imaginárselo. El Uchiha era tan predecible. Agarró un saco más para ponerse, hacía bastante frío, y lo que menos quería, era pescar un buen resfriado. Dirigió sus pasos al lavado, para asearse un poco. Hoy aprovecharía para prepararle su plato favorito, y de paso... no era mala idea invitar a Lee también. Casualmente coincidían en los mismos gustos en cuanto a platillos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡HAGAN PASO¡¡HAGAN PASO!!

La camilla entraba a toda velocidad haciendo una carrera por los amplios pasillos del hospital de Konoha.

-¡URGENTE¡¡DEN AVISO A TODO EL PARTE MÉDICO, NECESITAMOS OPERARLO URGENTE, LO PERDEMOS!!- ordenó uno de los médicos. Procuraba tomarle el pulso a medida que corría al lado de la camilla, sosteniendo el suero que traía en uno de los costados. Las enfermeras miraban aterradas la situación, algunas preocupadas llevándose las manos a la boca, otras simplemente no reaccionaban.

-NECESITAMOS URGENTE LA COLABORACIÓN DE...

-¡YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ÉL!

El medico no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía. La ex-quinta Hokage, la que había cedido su puesto al ahora flamante Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto, venía como si nada, queriendo hacerse cargo de la operación. Aún habiéndose retirado también de su cargo como una de las mejores nin médica que haya existido.

-P-Pero...- giró su rostro para un lado titubeando, era un caso de extremada urgencia... Aún así, aunque había dejado de ejercer la medicina no dudaba de su genialidad en el campo, y sus grandes habilidades. Que más daba... no podían perderlo.

-¡Se lo dejamos en sus manos, Tsunade-sama!– La mujer le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y pronto se puso manos a la obra.

-¡¡TRAIGAN TODOS LOS UTENCILLOS QUE TENGAN, BASTANTE AGUA CALIENTE Y PREPAREN LA SALA DE CIRUGÍA, QUIERO A LOS MEJORES NIN MÉDICOS A MI LADO!!– ordenó, poniéndose el traje correspondiente para la cirugía.

-No te irás ahora, Naruto... no ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era casi la noche, el plato de Sasuke seguía intacto en la mesa, aún no había llegado y Sakura estaba algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan... seguramente el Hokage lo mandó a alguna misión de urgencia y no alcanzó a avisarte.– ni Lee estaba seguro de lo que decía, también le parecía raro, él no solía ser así. De todas formas, intentaba calmar como podía los nervios en la pelirosa, que al parecer iban en aumento.

-Puede que tengas razón, jeje.– reía falsamente, no dejando de mover inconscientemente una de sus piernas.

Agarró los platos sucios, dispuesta a llevarlos al fregadero. Algo tenía que hacer, si no... se desesperaría aún más sin saber noticias de Sasuke. Lee la miraba sin saber que hacer, aunque lo intentara…sabía que no calmaría a la Haruno. Se apresuró a ayudarla, ofreciéndose, él para lavar los platos esta vez.

_¡¡RIIIIING!!_

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a ambos, a Sakura poco le importó. –¡¡DEBE DE SER ÉL!!– no tardó ni dos segundos que ya tenía el tubo en las manos.

-¡HAI¡¡SAKURA DESU!!

Lee la observaba expectante, tratando de averiguar algo por medio de las facciones que esta hacía. De repente su rostro cambió, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus ojos verdes se abrieron completamente, su boca había comenzado a tiritar de una forma alarmante... agarraba el teléfono como si fuera lo único que le quedaba. De golpe, lo dejó caer al suelo.

Ahí es cuando Lee comenzó a preocuparse... Por dentro, deseaba que _aquello_ no volviera a pasar, pero eso él... ya lo presentía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba él, sentado en uno de los banquillos de espera, justo en frente de la puerta de cirugía en la que lo estaban operando. Con las manos apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas, se mecía de atrás para adelante, de una forma un tanto alarmante. Miraba una y otra vez la puerta, esperando que por fin salgan los médicos, diciéndole que ya todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Hacía más de tres horas que estaba allí, y ninguno había salido de la sala en todo aquel lapso de tiempo.

Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo. Algunos médicos salieron, unos abatidos, otros simplemente se desasían de aquellas ropas manchadas de sangre, todo en total y absoluto silencio. Nadie le decía nada.

-¿Y?– se puso de pie inmediatamente, esperando que al menos uno de ellos se dignara a decirle el estado de su zorrito.

-¿Y?– volvió a repetir.

-...

-¿Pero qué les pasa a todos¿Cuándo voy a poder entrar a verlo?

-...

Sasuke no había cambiado su expresión, quizás porque se negaba a ver las facciones de los médicos para así deducir como había salido la operación. Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuándo... podré verlo?– esta vez sus brazos habían caído rígidos, su cuerpo quedó inerte en medio del pasillo. Otra vez... había quedado solo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, de esta salía Tsunade. Seria, sus ojos levemente cerrados, se fue sacando lentamente la mascarilla y los guantes con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Como está Naruto?

-... Sasuke...- El moreno le sonreía, esperando ansioso la respuesta.

-Sasuke... Naruto entró en coma... no creo que...

-Jeje, vamos vieja, dime... En serio¿cómo está?

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke.– estaba destruida, ver al Uchiha desesperado le rompía el alma... aún más de lo que ya la tenía.

-...

-...

Sasuke se apoyó contra una de las paredes del establecimiento, no había cambiado su expresión, y aún no procesaba lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

-Al parecer, el chakra del Kyuubi fue rompiendo sus membranas internas durante todos estos años, desgastando la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales.

La mujer no pudo evitar mostrar tanta debilidad ante el Uchiha, exponiendo ahora una mueca de tristeza absoluta.

-Sus funciones vitales se están deteriorando rápidamente, el Kyuubi ya no quiere colaborar con el proceso de curación. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo le quede: horas, días, meses, semanas, años...– terminó de hablar dándole la espalda. Su voz estaba quebrada, nunca pensó verse en esta situación... nunca.

-¡¡PERO TÚ ERES LA MEJOR MÉDICA QUE HAY!! ESTOY SEGURO QUE PUEDES HACER ALGO MÁS... ¡¡_DEBES_ HACER ALGO MÁS!!

Sasuke estaba comenzando a perder el control, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en un ataque de histeria. Tsunade solo pudo tocarle el hombro. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, le dolía tanto como a él no poder hacer nada... lo quería como a un hijo y debía soportar verlo en sus manos, en esas camas de hospital, lleno de tubos por todos lados...

-Otra vez...- balbuceaba por lo bajo la mujer –Por que otra vez...- ya había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida¿por qué ahora él?

La mujer había comenzado a llorar débilmente llevándose sus dos manos a la cara, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Sasuke en esos momentos miraba a la nada, estaba completamente absorto a los llantos de la pobre mujer.

-Al menos...- parecía un autómata, su mente racional se había perdido por ahí, y ahora su voz sonaba totalmente ida.

-Al menos... ¿puedo verlo?

La ex-Godaime solamente asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el Uchiha sentía por él... también sabía que no habría nadie que lo quisiera tanto como él, ni el exterminio de todo su clan podría compararse con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Su vida acababa de derrumbarse completamente, su único motivo de supervivencia se moría en una maldita cama de hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Lee corrían desesperados, aquello no podía estar pasando, no otra vez. Divisaron a lo lejos un grupo de shinobis agolpados entre sí. Con temor a lo que podía llegar a ver, Sakura comenzó a acercarse. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, las piernas apenas le respondían, su corazón latía violentamente, y ni si quiera podía articular palabra.

-¡¡Sakura-san!!– la llamó uno de los ninjas que estaban por ahí.

-¿D-Dónde está?– preguntó con temor en la voz, mientras se abría paso entre los shinobis que había en el lugar.

Allí estaba él. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, derramando sus lágrimas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación estaba en penumbra. Las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas y apenas entraba algo de luz por el brillo que despedía la luna. Esta iluminaba una fina silueta encima de la cama, una silueta inerte, que parecía sin vida. Contradecía la filosofía del rubio, que solía ser revoltoso y alborotado.

Lo único que se podía oír eran los constantes ruidos que producían la cantidad de aparatos a su alrededor. La figura del Uchiha no se había movido de la entrada. Ahí, en la completa oscuridad, ni se atrevía a acercarse... sentía que si lo hacía ya no iba a poder separarse de él, nunca más.

-Sí, quiero...- dejó escapar el moreno con un hilo de voz casi inaudible. La voz del Uchiha se deshacía en pedazos, cada palabra era como mil kunais en la espalda.

-Aquí te doy mi respuesta, Naruto...- su cabeza era un remolino de emociones a punto de estallar. Comenzó a romper en llanto, mientras comenzó a dar unos pasos hacía la camilla donde yacía el rubio.

- Aunque así tenga que entregarte todos mis órganos.– sus piernas le tiritaban de furia, furia que sentía hacia el destino, el maldito destino que pretendía llevarse a su amigo

-...

Se quedó parado, ahí, enfrente de aquel cuerpo. Reinaba el silencio.

-Tanto tiempo juntos... tanto tiempo y no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte todo lo que sentía por ti.– las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, en esos momentos quería atarse una soga al cuello y morirse, todo antes de ver enfrente de sus ojos... como su rubio se iba muriendo de a poco.

-Me cubría con mi mascara de orgullo y altanería, privándome de emociones, siendo egoísta con todo el que me rodeaba... incluso conmigo mismo.

Agarró con fuerza una de sus manos, estaba fría... incluso mucho más que la suya. Se la llevó a sus labios rozando lentamente esos largos y finos dedos. Se terminó desplomando a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de soltar su mano.

-Mis muestras de cariño siempre fueron caricias, roces, besos... Nunca me anime a decírtelo en la cara, tan solo usuratonkachi, dobe... nunca un simple "te amo".– levantó su mano para apartar un mechón rubio, acariciando aquella piel que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

Se inclinó para besar su frente. Aspiró profundamente, queriendo hallar ese aroma que tan loco lo ponía... pero lo único que encontró fue el fuerte olor a narcóticos y remedios.

-Tanto tiempo juntos... y nunca te dije lo importante que eres para mí... Eres más que aquella familia que alguna vez tuve y ya no tengo, más que aquel estúpido deseo de renacer mi clan... No ahora... no ahora que mi futuro eres tú... no ahora que había encontrado mi único motivo para sobrevivir.

_Si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Si mañana acaban nuestros días  
Y si no te he dicho suficiente  
Que te adoro con la vida  
Si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor  
Si no llego a jurarte  
Que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

Rozó levemente sus labios, estaba algo pálido. Cuánto adoraba esa exquisita piel morena, que había proclamado suya desde la primera vez que la probó. Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos amenazando con salir nuevamente.

De pronto sintió un leve agarre en su mano y abrió esperanzado sus ojos.

-Yo también... te amo... teme...

Sus hermosos ojos azules al fin brillaban con luz propia, los tenía entrecerrados y opacos... pero sin duda era la mirada más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Silencio.

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

El horrible sonido de una de las maquinas acababa de anunciar el final. El Rokudaime había dicho "no más".

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene  
Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre _

_Si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Si mañana acaban nuestros días  
Y si no te he dicho suficiente  
Que te adoro con la vida  
Si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor  
Si no llego a jurarte  
Que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirosa corría desesperada haciendo oídos sordos a toda esa gente que difamaba a espaldas del Uchiha. Atrás, Lee intentaba seguirle el paso, sin mucho éxito.

Estaba tendido en el césped, el frío viento le mecía tranquilamente sus cabellos azulados. Sus ojos lucían un tenue color escarlata, en ellos, lágrimas.

-¡¡SASUKE!!– gritó Sakura envuelta en nervios. Si no le tomaban el pulso, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba muerto. La kunoichi lo tomó entre sus brazos cubriéndolo con el tapado que había agarrado a último momento. Desde la mañana que había empezado a refrescar, y a esas horas de la noche, la temperatura era demasiado baja.

Lee observaba el panorama atónito, en verdad sabía que esto ocurriría algún día, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan rápido.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, Sasuke… no.– balbuceaba Sakura, meciéndose de atrás para adelante con él en brazos. El Uchiha estaba en un estado autista, tenía los ojos abiertos... pero no se movía ni decía palabra alguna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un incómodo silencio inundó toda la estancia. Lee tiritaba de frío en uno de los bancos de espera. Se frotaba las manos intentando mantenerlas caliente, mientras de vez en cuando observaba disimuladamente al compañero que tenía a su lado. Su capa se mecía al compás de la brisa, que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta y ventanas. Tenía sus brazos tiesos ligeramente cruzados y mantenía una cara seria, DEMASIADA seria para los nervios de cualquiera.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente. Shizune, con un expediente en la mano, salía de esta, terminando de anotar seguramente algo referido al resultado de Sasuke. Levantó su mirada algo preocupada, clavando sus ojos oscuros, no en Lee, si no en Shikamaru.

-Hokage-sama... terminamos los exámenes de Sasuke-kun... y me temo que...- la mujer desvió la mirada hacia uno de los lados, apretando aún más el expediente en sus manos. Atrás salió Sakura. Ni si quiera se había vestido, lo había atendido como había llegado, en lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en cambiarse de ropa. Se podía ver que tenía un leve temblor en las piernas, y sus facciones no eran para nada reconfortantes. Al parecer no había sido tan grave como él se había imaginado, pero aún así el asunto no dejaba de ser algo delicado…o al menos eso pensaba él. Lee se levantó de su asiento y revolvió uno de sus bolsillos buscando algo.

-Voy por unos cafés.– dijo el moreno, intentando romper al menos un poco toda aquella tensión acumulada. Él también estaba preocupado, pero prefería mantenerse al margen de la conversación que se les venía encima.

-Perdió la vista...- las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca y sus voz sonaba quebrada.

Lee no daba crédito a lo que oía, había quedado petrificado con la noticia, dejando caer un par de monedas que traía en sus manos. Shikamaru simplemente cerró los ojos algo molesto, golpeando con uno de sus puños cerrados el frío concreto.

-¡¡KUSO...!!

Sakura se llevó sus manos a la cara. Se agachó desconsolada, apoyando todo su peso en la puerta de la cual había salido. Lee casi se fue de narices intentando ir a su lado para consolarla. Shizune cerró los ojos con fuerza, sosteniendo de la misma forma aquel papel.

-Por qué ahora...- balbuceaba la pelirosa, ocultando su cara entre las rodillas –Por qué ahora, todavía no era tiempo...- Lee no tenía tanta afinidad con Sasuke como la tenía Sakura, pero aun así, ver a Sakura sufriendo de ese modo le rompía el alma, hasta un poco de celos sentía hacia el Uchiha.

-No...- pronunció seco Shikamaru, captando la atención de la Haruno, que inmediatamente levantó la cabeza buscando alguna respuesta coherente. –Esto no tiene que ver con el tiempo, Sakura.- el Nara se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, bufando algo hastiado por la larga explicación que tendría que dar a continuación. Por que tenía que ser todo tan problemático.

-Sasuke sobrepasó el uso del Sharingan, abusó de más de su utilidad y ahora, estas son las consecuencias.– Sakura y Lee lo observaban incrédulos¿qué motivos tendría Sasuke para hacerlo?

–Pe-pero¿por qué haría eso?– preguntó la Haruno –Él sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano¿o no...¿Por qué iba a querer él correr ese riesgo?- se quedaron unos instantes callados. –Eso quiere decir que…

-Exactamente...- la apremió el Kage, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los esmeraldas de la chica. – Sasuke proyectaba con su Sharingan, situaciones de hace más de cinco años atrás, cuando Naruto todavía seguía con vida y se había convertido en Rokudaime.

Tanto Lee como Sakura se quedaron atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. ¿Desde cuándo el Sharingan tenía esas cualidades?, se preguntaba una y otra vez la Haruno. Aunque después de todo resultaba bastante coherente.

-Supongo que proyectaba momentos que eran muy importantes para él, viviendo una especie de vida alternativa fuera de la real, una vida regida por aquello que siempre quiso... uff... ¡mendokuse!

La pelirosa bajó la vista hacia el suelo, observándolo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante en esos momentos. –Qué triste...- los dos se la quedaron mirando, esperando a oír lo que seguía –Qué triste debe ser vivir una vida fingida, una vida a la cual ya no te une ninguna clase de lasos...

-Sí, supongo…- dejó escapar Shikamaru en un suspiro.

Lee tenía la vista perdida, cuanta razón llevaba Sakura, él entendía perfectamente al Uchiha, ambos llevaban esa vida. Hacía más de cuatro años, cuando Naruto había fallecido, el consejo de ancianos había decidido resguardar la seguridad del Uchiha, poniéndole alguien a cargo para que cuidara de él, ya que en varias oportunidades había intentado quitarse la vida. Obviamente al consejo le importo un pimiento los sentimientos de Sasuke, y alegaban que bajo ninguna circunstancias el apellido Uchiha debía desaparecer. Fue así que Sakura se ofreció a cuidar de él durante todos esos años. Incluso intentó hacerle creer que habían formado una familia, cuando en realidad el padre de Kasumi no era él, si no Lee. Pero Sasuke no era tonto, y ella ya sospechaba que este sabía toda la verdad. De todas formas nunca le reprochó nada, y siempre le agradeció todo lo que ella hacía por él.

Un trueno retumbó por toda la estancia, haciendo que la luz parpadeara y amague con cortarse. Una leve lluvia comenzó a martillar los enormes ventanales del hospital.

–Si su vista se fue... eso quiere decir que... ¿no va a poder ver a Naruto en sus sueños nunca más?

A Shikamaru se le había escapado una leve cara de preocupación. – Sí... y creo saber que es lo que va a pasar.– dijo, apretando sus dientes frustrado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia martillaba su cuerpo violentamente y el frío viento pegaba contra su piel helándola por completo. Absorto a todo tipo de sonidos, seguía andando en medio del basto bosque, chocándose con cuantos obstáculos se le presentaban en el camino. Pero eso no lo detendría, él ya tenía claro lo que quería y nadie se lo sacaría de la cabeza.

Infinidad de tubos salían de sus brazos, aún así, poco le importó llevarlos a rastras con él. Llegó a un lugar tranquilo, y por la poca percepción que tenía, había deducido que estaba cerca. Caminó como pudo unos cuantos pasos más... no sabía cual de todas era, comenzó a palpar cada una de estas intentando dar con la que buscaba. Se llevó una pequeña piedra por delante, tirándolo al suelo y dándole un fuerte golpe. Su cuerpo mostraba varios moretones, se puso de pie nuevamente, volviendo a palpar las rocas cercanas.

Una enorme roca… en ella… palpó los símbolos tallados...

_u... zu... ma..._

La había encontrado. Débilmente se dejó caer sobre esta, sentándose costosamente del lado de atrás. Parecía tener leves convulsiones, su cuerpo apenas le seguía reaccionando, el frío le impedía articula, dejándolo en un estado casi muerto.

-Lle-llévame contigo... Naruto...

Una brisa acarició dulcemente sus mejillas, abrazándolo posesivamente desde atrás. Si alguno pasaba por ese lugar en esos momentos, se llevaría un gran susto.

-Vamos...- la figura de Naruto se reflejaba detrás de Sasuke como una mera luz difuminada. Esa fue la primera vez después de tantos años que Sasuke Uchiha sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana amaneció con lluvia, había estado así toda la noche, y en ningún momento el tiempo se había dignado a mejorar. El suave tintineo de las gotas contra el vidrio la despertó de su sueño. Lee aún dormía profundamente, y en su regazo, se encontraba Sakura. Miró fija los cristales, observando detenidamente las pequeñas gotas que caían por este. Dirigió su vista ahora a la puerta de enfrente. Lentamente se puso de pie, tapando mejor a Lee para que no tomase frío, y se dirigió allí. Observó la entrada detenidamente con un deje de tristeza. Levantó una de sus manos, dispuesta a abrir, pero titubeó un momento, no sabía que hacer.

-Sakura-san...- La pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco, la silenciosa aparición de Shizune la había asustado, haciendo que pegara un gritito y se llevara una de sus manos al corazón

-¡M-me asustaste, Shizune-san¿Por qué eres tan silenciosa?– se quejó la chica sin medir el volumen de su voz.

-SHHH...- dirigió uno de sus dedos en señal de silencio –Esto es un hospital, Sakura-san. Además, si no lo hubiese hecho abría despertado a Lee-san.

-¡Go-gomen!– se llevó una de sus manos atrás de la nuca, rascándosela. –Etooo... pensaba pasar a ver a Sasuke, demo...- dijo señalando la puerta.

-Entremos juntas si quieres, yo iba justamente para eso también.– le dijo la morocha agarrando el picaporte para abrirla.

–¡Hai!– le contestó Sakura, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Al abrir la puerta Shizune no pudo evitar soltar el expediente que traía en sus manos. La cama estaba vacía, la ventana abierta y las cortinas empapadas, la lluvia las había mojado por completo formando un enorme charco a los pies de la ventana, por donde entraba un frío horrible.

Se había escapado.

Sakura parecía estar en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué haría esto...? Y lo peor de todo¿en dónde estaba ahora y qué es lo que haría? Se desplomó cayendo al suelo, sus ojos alarmantemente abiertos, no sabía porqué, pero presentía que esto terminaría muy mal.

-¡¡¡I-iré a avisarle a Hokage-sama!!!– Shizune había pegado la media vuelta dispuesta a salir del cuarto, hasta que vió frente a sus ojos a la persona que buscaba. El Nanadaime había extendido su brazo impidiéndole el paso a la médica.

-¡Ho-Hokage-sama!– balbuceó la mujer medio nerviosa –Sasuke-kun se…

-Lo sé...- dejó escapar el moreno, cerrando los ojos en un gesto tranquilo que incomodó a la mujer.

Sakura se levantó de golpe, no sabía porqué, pero las palabras del Nara la irritaban, también su tranquilidad hacia los problemas.

-¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE SASUKE SE ESCAPÓ Y ESTÁ AFUERA QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE!!!!– la Haruno había estallado. Agarró al Kage del cuello de la capa, amenazándolo con estamparle unos de sus más potentes puñetazos.

Lee se asomó por la puerta detrás de Shikamaru. El ajetreo y los gritos de Sakura fuera de sí lo habían despertado de su profundo sueño. Miró por entre los espacios libres que tenía y observó que Sasuke no estaba en la cama. Algo muy malo había sucedido.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada...- el Hokage no se había intimidado por el movimiento de la pelirosa, este lucía la misma mirada con la que había entrado. Levantó una de sus manos y la posó en la muñeca de la chica.

-Dime... ¿serías capas de arruinarle su única felicidad?– su mirada era seria, llena de seguridad ante las palabras que profesaba.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía. –¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR?– había comenzado a apretar su agarre.

Shizune observaba la escena aterrada. No sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo y avisar de lo sucedido a los del consejo, dar parte al escuadrón de búsqueda o simplemente intentar calmar los nervios de Sakura, que por lo visto se estaba yendo de las manos.

-Sasuke en este momento está en la frontera donde se cruzan la realidad e irrealidad, un lugar distante y cercano al mismo tiempo.

Sakura lo miraba incrédula, con un tic nervioso en su entrecejo. –¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¿TANTOS PAPELES TE CONSUMIERON LOS CESOS¿CÓMO SABES ESO?– sus puños seguían firmemente en el cuello de su capa.

-Solo lo sé. Después de todo, soy el Nanadaime...

Sakura parecía que iba en cualquier momento a estallar en ira, el comentario de Shikamaru le había sonado a ofensa con toque de sarcasmo ¿Cómo podía importarle un pimiento la vida de Sasuke? Para sus ojos, el Nara le estaba tomando el pelo. No pudo aguantar más y estrelló el puño contra su cara. Shikamaru cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero en ningún momento cambió su expresión, es más….lucía más serio que antes.

-Replantéate la cuestión, Sakura.– le dijo con la voz dura, llevándose su dedo índice a la cabeza.

La chica se había quedado sin palabras, sus labios habían comenzado a temblar de rabia, de frustración... hasta se podían oír los chasquidos de sus dientes. Shizune había curvado sus cejas en un gesto de dolor, realmente la había lastimado el comentario de Shikamaru, pero era la pura verdad.

-Yo me pregunto... ¿por qué para curarle tenemos que arrastrarlo dolorosamente al mundo de nuestra propia realidad?

Sakura al fin estaba empezando a entender lo que Shikamaru le estaba queriendo dar a entender. Lentamente fue aflojando sus puños, unas cristalinas lágrimas se le habían agolpado en sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

-¿Es realmente un pecado escapar en vez de luchar?

Sakura llevó sus manos a la cara, y como una niña pequeña comenzó a llorar amargamente. Shizune giró su rostro para uno de los lados ocultando su propia tristeza también. Shikamaru tampoco pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima. Nunca le había caído bien Sasuke, pero fue la persona que Naruto había escogido…y eso lo hacía ya importante. Un final muy triste para el único y último superviviente de uno de los clanes más poderosos e influyentes.

-Puede que haya sido egoísta... pero el así lo quiso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia continuaba cayendo contra su cuerpo frío. Seguía apoyado contra esa roca, la roca donde hace más de cinco años yacía el honorable Rokudaime. Lucía una sonrisa calida...

Al fin había podido ir al lado de la única persona que alguna vez amó.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

_Más que nada me dedico a dibujar, así visiten mi profile para visitar mis galerías, en poco tiempo estaré subiendo alguna que otra ilustración del fic. Gracias por leer! Kissus!_


End file.
